Wonderbolts/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Wonderbolts poster S1E1.png|The poster of the Wonderbolts. Sonic Rainboom A wonderbolt poking Rainbow's shoulder S1E16.png|Who`s that? Rainbow Dash flies off with Soarin and another Wonderbolt S1E16.png|Off to spend the day with her idols. The Best Night Ever The Wonderbolts fly over Rainbow Dash S1E26.png|With of course, the great ending! Wonderbolts VIP section S1E26.png|The VIP section at the Grand Galloping Gala in The Best Night Ever. The Wonderbolts Spitfire S01E26.png|A good closeup. Season three Wonderbolts Academy Wonderbolt sheet on desk S3E7.png Wonderbolt sheet with horseshoe mark S3E7.png Rainbow 'Permission to enter ma'am' S3E7.png Rainbow looking fed up S3E7.png Rainbow 'I had the best time on the Dizzitron' S3E7.png Rainbow 'Only six seconds!' S3E7.png|That horseshoe on the bottom of her hoof like that just...doesn't seem right. Spitfire 'Do you think you'll not be an unstoppable team?' S3E7.png Rainbow 'Yes ma'am!' S3E7.png Rainbow 'I mean no ma'am!' S3E7.png Rainbow 'I mean...' S3E7.png Rainbow head down eyes closed S3E7.png Rainbow 'We'll be an unstoppable team' S3E7.png Rainbow still sad S3E7.png Rainbow looking at white pegasus to the left S3E7.png Rainbow about to turn around S3E7.png Rainbow exiting Spitfire's office S3E7.png Season four Rainbow Falls Cheerleaders cartwheeling S4E10.png Cheerleaders cheering for Cloudsdale S4E10.png Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Flash card showing Colonel Purple Dart S4E21.png Berryshine holding up Wonderbolts drawing S4E21.png Pinkie Pie and Cherry Fizzy with Wonderbolts drawings S4E21.png CMC with picture of saluting Wonderbolts S4E21.png Big Mac with picture of flying Wonderbolts S4E21.png Pinkie Pie with picture of Colonel Purple Dart S4E21.png Season five Rarity Investigates! Celestia and the Wonderbolts at dinner S5E15.png Rarity and Rainbow together S5E15.png Rarity talks; Rainbow facehoof S5E15.png Rainbow "You didn't let me finish!" S5E15.png Spitfire and Misty Fly chimes in S5E15.png Wind Rider kisses Celestia's hoof S5E15.png Rainbow face-to-face with the other Wonderbolts and Stormy Flare S5E15.png The Wonderbolts whispering to each other S5E15.png Soarin "if you sent that letter" S5E15.png Wonderbolts see Rarity S5E15.png Rarity "the scene of the crime!" S5E15.png Wonderbolts flying in the aerial display S5E15.png The Wonderbolts forming an aerial flower S5E15.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Celestia leads her forces into battle S5E25.png Rainbow Dash and Wonderbolts fly into battle S5E25.png Rainbow Dash and Wonderbolts dive-bombing S5E25.png Royal guards charge into battle S5E25.png Princess Celestia's army vs. King Sombra's army S5E25.png Two armies collide on the battlefield S5E25.png Royal guards and Crystal Ponies fighting S5E25.png Rainbow Dash in Wonderbolt battle garb S5E25.png Crystal Pony ambushes Rainbow from behind S5E25.png Rainbow Dash headbutts Crystal Pony S5E25.png Rainbow Dash covered in battle scars S5E25.png Season six Newbie Dash Bird's-eye view of Wonderbolts Academy S6E7.png Rainbow Dash flies out onto the field S6E7.png Rainbow crosses the runway without looking S6E7.png Wonderbolts fly through the sky S6E7.png Wonderbolts fly across the screen S6E7.png Wonderbolts flying in helical pattern S6E7.png Rainbow and Wonderbolts fly toward the ground S6E7.png Surprise and male Wonderbolt make a tight corner S6E7.png Rainbow, Surprise, and male Wonderbolt flying S6E7.png Rainbow Dash crashes into Surprise S6E7.png Male Wonderbolt flying solo S6E7.png Rainbow standing in Soarin's bed S6E7.png Rainbow Dash acting like Pinkie Pie S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "I know I am!" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash acting hyperactive S6E7.png Rainbow Dash super-excited S6E7.png Spitfire holding a clipboard S6E7.png Rainbow acting like Twilight Sparkle S6E7.png Spitfire looks at Rainbow's checklists S6E7.png Spitfire drops Rainbow's checklists S6E7.png The Wonderbolts streak through the sky S6E7.png Wonderbolts flying through the air S6E7.png Snips, Snails, and Sweetie Drops watching the Wonderbolts S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly toward the crowd S6E7.png Spike watching the Wonderbolts perform S6E7.png Wonderbolts flying in formation S6E7.png Wonderbolts flying upward S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a steady climb S6E7.png The Wonderbolts' synchronized flying S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a nose-dive S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a parabolic arc S6E7.png Rainbow and Lightning Streak swerve past each other S6E7.png The Wonderbolts pleased with their performance S6E7.png The Wonderbolts finish their routine S6E7.png Wonderbolts returning to the ground S6E7.png Wonderbolts wave to the crowd S6E7.png Soarin tapping on Spitfire S6E7.png Wonderbolts looking up at the sky S6E7.png Top Bolt Sky Stinger "amazingly awesome crazy-good flyers" S6E24.png Vapor Trail hides her face in her hooves S6E24.png Sky Stinger introducing Vapor Trail S6E24.png Sky Stinger "I never fly without her" S6E24.png Vapor Trail worried about solo trials S6E24.png Sky Stinger "with our wings tied behind our flanks" S6E24.png Sky Stinger pointing to wall of Wonderbolts S6E24.png Rainbow Dash sleeps during Twilight's lesson S6E24.png Rainbow repeats "class is in session!" S6E24.png Season seven Secrets and Pies Distance shot of Wonderbolt Academy S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "I gotta get back to my shift" S7E23.png Wonderbolts flying around the Academy S7E23.png Wonderbolts soaring through the sky S7E23.png Season eight Grannies Gone Wild Photos of Wonderbolts riding the rollercoaster S8E5.png High Winds and Lightning Streak riding the rollercoaster S8E5.png Photo of Spitfire and Misty Fly riding the rollercoaster S8E5.png The Washouts Wonderbolts streak through the sky S8E20.png Wonderbolts flying in formation S8E20.png Wonderbolts flying over the academy S8E20.png Between Dark and Dawn Princesses hang-glide with Wonderbolts S9E13.png The Ending of the End - Part 2 The cavalry of united Equestria arrives S9E25.png Ponies and creatures charging into battle S9E25.png Wonderbolts and Hippogriffs arrive to fight S9E25.png Pegasi kick up smoke around villains S9E25.png The Last Problem Wide view of the Wonderbolt Academy S9E26.png Wonderbolts create Twilight-colored streaks S9E26.png Lightning Streak and Misty Fly flying in sync S9E26.png Soarin and Spitfire crash into each other S9E26.png Spitfire and Wonderbolts ready to fly S9E26.png Rainbow calling out to the Wonderbolts S9E26.png Rainbow zooms after the Wonderbolts S9E26.png Wonderbolts streaking streams of color S9E26.png Fireworks going off near the balcony S9E26.png Wonderbolts fly over Rainbow and friends S9E26.png Rainbow flying with the new Wonderbolts S9E26.png Miscellaneous Wonderbolts Cloudsdale Mini Collection packaging.jpg Wonderbolts Cloudsdale Mini Collection back of packaging.jpg